geometry_dash_levels_userfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Geometry Dash Story Mode: Lamb Edition/Capitulo 13
Capitulo 13: "Mr. Arcade" 17 de marzo del 2014 (hace un mes) Mr. C: ... Ok, si, entiendo… pero… ehm... ¿Ahora? Van a estar pasando mi programa de… si… lo sé, no les interesa… ah… voy en camino… - cuelga el teléfono de aspecto futurista - ¡AAAH! Sofía: ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás ahora? - pregunta en tono burlesco - Mr. C: Aproximadamente un mes. Va a ser algo complicado para mí solo, así que ¿quisieran acompañ… Ambos humanos: No - responden interrumpiendo a nuestro verde amigo - Mr. C: ¡Vamos chicos ayúdenme! Sofía: Yo no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, hasta tuve que cerrar comisiones y eso no me beneficia mucho. Mr. C: ¿Qué? ¿acaso no te estás mirando? ¡Estás acostada en el maldito sofá frente al televisor! Sofía: Estoy reposando ¿Sabes? Mr. C: ¿Por una semana entera? Oh sí, por supuesto. Óscar, mi amigo de casi toda la vida ¿Cuáles son tus razones para no ayudarme en este simple favor? Óscar: ¿Simple? La última vez que te acompañé tardé un mes en readaptarme a mi forma humana. Mr. C: ¿Eso es un si? Óscar: ¡No! Tener la forma de un perro no me benefició en nada. No voy a ir, menos en este momento de inspiración. Ya quisiera ver terminada mi novela - exclama mientras teclea algunas palabras en la computadora de la sala - Mr. C: Bah… Una hora más tarde... Mr. C: ¿Fleece? Móuva: Oh, perdón, ese es su nombre de encubierto. Hablaba de “El Cordero”. Mr. C: Ah, ese tipo… ¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme? No sé, un monstruo, algun virus, una secta... Móuva: Geometryca es un sitio totalmente no hostil, a excepción de las zonas menos pobladas por los geometrycians y las zonas oscuras, recientemente infestados por un extraño musgo que infecta a la gente. Pero nada que temer, las autoridades ya se están ocupando de eso. Mr. C: Cuéntame más de esos “geometrycians”. Móuva: Son entidades generalmente cúbicas compuestas de elementos lumínicos, son un tanto alegres la mayoría, y muy pacíficos. Mr. C: ¿Entonces solo tendrán que decapitarme, verdad? Jeje... Móuva: De que estás ha… oh ¡Ay! por, tu cabeza cuadrada, oh ¡jojojojojo! ¡Ay no! Bueno, si, más o menos así. Y tendremos que cambiar un tanto tú apariencia pero ya lo decidirás tu allá. Te proporcionaremos los recursos necesarios para que puedas quedarte el tiempo suficiente. Mr. C: ¿Y donde podría encontrar al cordero? Móuva: Ubicamos su zona de asentamiento en la región de Dashlands - muestra un mapa en la gran pantalla flotante de la sala -, en los valles de Glowville, una zona conformada por pasto azul un cielo nocturno y árboles cúbicos brillantes. Pero puede estar en cualquier parte de Geometryca, su último reporte nos indica que regresó a su hogar el 15 de enero del 2014, pero en el horario de la Tierra sería el 15 de enero del 2013. Mr. C: Si esos tipos son cúbicos, entonces ¿qué aspecto tiene el cordero? Móuva: Según el último reporte… hmmm… - busca en su tablet holográfica - Tiene el aspecto de un espiral de colores negro y blanco, y un ojo en forma de diamante en el centro. Mr. C: ¿Solo llevarlo a la plataforma, verdad? Espera ¿Dónde está la plataforma? Móuva: Está aquí - apunta a una playa en el mapa de la pantalla - la costa sureste de Geometryca, la Playa Konga. Agente Mr. C, como nuestro último recurso y agente de experiencia en campo disponible, le imploramos que lo traiga de vuelta, es importante tanto para la organización como para ELLA. Mr. C: Hmmm… pero... ¿me ascenderán, verdad? Móuva: Sí el consejo lo aprueba. Mr. C: Ah, y quiero el collar de esmeraldas de su recepcionista. Móuva: ¿El collar de Velis? Pero no creo que... Mr. C: En un estuche negro de interior de terciopelo guinda si no es mucha molestia. 5:32 PM (del día actual). Fleece vagaba por los valles de Glowville, ya había visitado las casas de sus amigos, pero no había nadie ¿Dónde estarán? Solo sin nada que hacer se fue de paseo por la villa que había visitado ayer, la gente ya andaba haciendo sus reparaciones en sus edificios, afectados por la locura de un simple cubo, este tipo odia las ventanas. La gente lo vio extraño, ¿con ese descaro se atrevía a volver aquí? Más Fleece no le importaba, tampoco recordaba que había venido a este sitio antes, se sentía como turista. Policía: ¡¿Qué?! ¿E-en serio es él? ¡Esta ves si te atraparé! - exclama el guardia desde lejos, quién al parecer reconoció a Fleece - ¡Oiga! Fleece inmediatamente reconoce aquella voz, sin pensarlo ni una vez más se desvía por su camino principal y se desliza a toda velocidad hacia una de las avenidas que estaba cerca. Policía: ¡DETÉNGASE! - comienza a hablar por su radio - ¡El mismo maldito cubo infectado del teletransportador regresó! G1: Seguiremos tu localizador Maxwell. Policía: - Quién al parecer se llama Maxwell, exclama - ¡Esta vez lo tenemos! A Fleece le es insuficiente dos persecuciones a la semana al parecer. En seguida detrás del policía quién lo perseguía, se presentan un grupo de cinco guardias ¿Esta vez lograrán capturar a este maniático? No lo creo. Fleece al llega a los límites de la villa, sin fijarse, entra en un gran establecimiento con el letrero “Arcade Knockout”, en letras neón de variados colores. Vaya, una zona de videojuegos, en un mundo que parece sacado de un videojuego... un momento... ¿qué? Los arcades en Geometryca son considerados sitios de alto prestigio y respeto, son a parte del Dash, una de las actividades favoritas de los geometrycians. Estas zonas de videojuegos no son tales como las ven en su universo o en cualquier otro sitio, pero a lo mejor les recuerda a la realidad virtual, pues los arcades se conforman de salas cúbicas (un conjunto de pantallas que muestran las acciones que se toman en el juego) de ultra-realidad virtual, donde las personas interactúan al cien por ciento con el entorno, estas cosas son la maravilla de la programación. Fleece se escabulle entre las decenas de pasillos que tiene este edificio, mientras que Maxwell y los guardias se separan para buscarlo entre todas las instalaciones. No tardaría poco para qué lo vieran pasar por la sección de RPGs. Maxwell: - A través de su radio - ¡Solicitamos tres refuerzos más! Arcade Knockout, afueras de Glowville al suroeste, ¡traigan una red! Los guardias toman su forma de robot alcanzando una velocidad lo suficiente como para emboscarlo en unos cuantos segundos. Se le termina el camino a nuestro protagonista y queda en un callejón sin salida, por fortuna no lo ven entrar, pero ¿acaso tendremos que continuar nuestro capítulo en un manicomio de nuevo? ¡Le ha llegado la hora…! no ¡Esperen! justamente desde una de las salas cúbicas salta un cubo (...), empujando a Fleece y a él mismo en otra sala. Inicia la pantalla de título del videojuego llamado “The epic quest of an epic heroes in an epic world: The Game” de quién parece ser su desarrollador Epic Games Industries, por el pequeño logotipo en la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla. Fleece se levanta confuso del suelo mientras mira a su alrededor un entorno pixeleado con un estilo muy retro. Más vé también a un cubo levantándose de la caída que había sufrido al ser empujado. Fleece: … - Se mantiene en silencio mientras observa la apariencia de este extraño cubo, quién muestra un color verde lima y por detalle un color negro y la cara de un Creeper y un pequeño sombrero de copa con cinta roja - ¡Hola! Mi ser llamarme Fleece ¿Tú quién ser extraño persona que mi empujarme? ???: ¡Oh! ¿Eres el Fleece correcto? phew - suspira - por un momento pensé que había agarrado nuevamente a uno de esos tipos cosplayers de allá… ~ C1: ¡Señor, ya le dijimos que solo estamos disfrazados! Maxwell: ¡De cubos! ¡Y no los dejaremos ir así nada más! ¡Llevenselos todos a la delegación para saber si dicen la verdad! C2: ¡Solo estamos disfrazados de Vórtice negro, un personaje de Geometry Titans! G1: ¡A CALLAR! - Grita mientras ensarta su lanza en el cubo y lo electrocuta - C2: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ~ ???: Oh, cierto, tal vez no me reconozcas con esta apariencia… Tal vez me recuerdes como Mr. C. Fleece: … ¡Hola señor! Mr. C: … Como sea, dejémonos de rodeos y salgamos de este… eh, epiléptico planeta. Mr. C sale de la sala más no ve que Fleece lo siga. Mr. C: ¿Qué? - vuelve a entrar - ¡Fleece tenemos que irnos! Fleece: ¡Yo querer jugar! Mr. C: ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Cerrarán el enlace en unas pocas horas! Fue suerte que te encontrará justo en el último día, o más bien, fue una desgracia que no te encontrará antes… ¡Solo vámonos! - De su pequeño sombrero saca dos dispositivos pequeños con aspecto de cápsulas con brillo celeste, arroja una a Fleece de tal modo que se queda con una y forma una soga eléctrica - Con esto no te me perderás. Comienzan a deslizarse por los pasillos hasta que se topan de repente con los policías. Maxwell: ¡Cuidado! ¡Tiene a un infectado detrás de usted! - en ese instante los guardias apuntan sus lanzas justo a Fleece, esperando tan solo un movimiento para embestirlo - Mr. C: ¡¿Que?! Oh, ¡no no no! No es un infectado, es solo mi amigo Fleece que está… eh… algo loco por las bebidas que nos tomamos en la cafetería, se vuelve loco cuando toma café, eso explica lo de la soga, nada que ver… je je… ¿Le ha pasado alguna vez? Maxwell voltea su cabeza con negación, poniendo nervioso a Mr. C Fleece no sabe qué hacer más mira a todas partes como si nada. Maxwell: O tal vez… ¡Tú eres el loco! ¡Le ha hipnotizado y por eso es su cómplice! Tranquilo ciudadano, nosotros nos encargaremos de liberarlo. ¡ATAQUEN! Mr. C: - En voz baja - Esto tiene que ser una broma… Fleece: Tener razón ¡Hora de irse! - Exclama Fleece deslizándose a toda velocidad por un pasillo izquierdo, arrastrando a Mr. C con su propia soga - Mr. C: ¡Espera, espera! Maxwell: ¡Vamos! - toman nuevamente su forma robótica y los siguen - Mr. C: ¡NO ME MENCIONASTE QUE TE PERSEGUÍA LA POLICÍA! Fleece: ¡Fleece siempre ser perseguido por las chicas, pero Fleece solo querer ser amigo! Mr. C: ¡Pero no creo que ellos sean una chicas!... ¡HEY, CUIDADO! Fleece da una vuelta brusca a otro pasillo resultando en que Mr. C es afectado por la fuerza y termina entrando en un cubo de videojuego y en un instante vuelve a salir. Mr. C: ¡No puedo creer que también en este sitio existen videojuegos de tales aberraciones! Fleece: ¡Yo no entender lo que tú decir y no querer saber en verdad! Maxwell: - Desde lejos - ¡Ahí van! Los guardias arrojan sus lanzas fallando en el intento, impactando en las personas que estaban ahí haciéndolas explotar de la sobrecarga eléctrica que ocasiona el impacto. Maxwell: ¡¿Acaso pasaron de panzazo el examen de precisión de lanza?! ¡Tomenlas y sigan corriendo! G3: - A los oídos de otro guardia - Debimos haber elegido a Sonia como tutora… G5: ¡Yo te lo había sugerido cuando nos preguntaron! Fleece se impacta contra cada puesto de mercancía que veía y sin salir con lesión alguna, arrojaba hacia sus perseguidores todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, ya fuera algún peluche, dispositivo electrónico o hasta los propios cubos. Incluso pensó en arrojar a su amigo. Fleece: ¡Tener idea! Mr. C: ¡Maldito narrador! Fleece se detiene unos segundos, usando a Mr. C como flagelo, golpea a dos de los guardias que venían detrás de él y esto enfurece más que nada a Maxwell. Fleece se sigue deslizando. Maxwell: ¡Inútiles levántense! Mr. C: ¡Ya vayamos a la salida! Fleece: No saber dónde nos estar, correr en círculos todo este tiempo. Mr. C: ¡¿QUÉ?! - se frena de golpe - Fleece: ¡No parar! Mr. C: Es la segunda vez que diré esto en el día pero ¡¿EN SERIO ESTO ES UNA BROMA CORDERO?! Fleece: ¡Cuidado! En ese instante varias lanzas se le son lanzadas pero Mr. C las logra ver, las esquiva y siguen deslizándose. Maxwell: - A través de su radio - ¡Cierren todas las salidas del establecimiento, no dejen que escapen estos delincuentes! Y así es como te metes en un grave aprieto, Mr. C y Fleece son encerrados junto con muchos otros cubos y con este maniático policía y sus secuaces. Maxwell: ¡Ya no tienen por qué huir! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! - ríe de forma maniática - Mr. C: Creo que tenemos solo una opción - dice mientras mira hacia una sala de videojuego - Y sin dejar reaccionar a Fleece salta llevándoselo consigo al gran cubo. Entrando a un videojuego que lleva por título “The Clan of Conquest”, el videojuego parece que ya lleva tiempo iniciado y alguien más lo está jugando. Ambos cubos toman la apariencia de guerreros vikingos, sin más demora siguen corriendo pasando por una arena infestada de todo tipo de dragones mientras otros jugadores luchan entre sí. Corren hacia la otra lateral del cubo que desde esta perspectiva se ve enorme. Dan un gran salto pasando a otra sala del videojuego “Rage War”, tomando la forma de pequeños seres humanoides pixeleados, esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos aleatorios. G3: ¡Jefe! ¡Los infectados están saltando de videojuego en videojuego! Maxwell: ¡Si así quieren jugar entonces nosotros lo haremos también! ¡Vamos! - el grupo salta al mismo cubo al que entraron Fleece y Mr. C - Nuestros protagonistas vuelven a realizar otro salto, terminando en un videojuego retro titulado “Succ-Man”, transformándose en fantasmas azules, mientras los persiguen los guardias con aspecto de monstruos circulares de grandes fauces. Maxwell: ¡Deténgase de inmediato o tendremos que devorarlos! Más siguieron con su trayecto y no pararon. Maxwell: ¡Ustedes lo pidieron! ¡BUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - comenzaron a aspirar con tanta fuerza que empezaron a absorber todo lo que estuviera en frente de ellos - Pero Fleece y Mr. C se mantuvieron firmes y como pudieron, avanzaron y apenas pudieron dar un pequeño salto para salir del cubo. Prosiguieron con su huida por los pasillos hasta conseguir llegar a otro juego. Maxwell: ¡JA JA JA, esta vez no les perderé el rastro! - saca una cerbatana de metal e introduce en ella una especie de dardo brillante lima y la sopla de tal forma que logra darle a Fleece - ~ Fleece: ¡Algo morderme atrás! Mr. C: ¡Luego nos ocupamos de eso, no te detengas! La persecución sigue de cubo en cubo, pasando por variedad de videojuegos de terror, RPG, plataformas y FPS, quién sabe cómo manejan las armas los geometrycians. Los oficiales no han ni estado cerca de atraparlos durante el trayecto y Maxwell no aguanta más. Maxwell: ¡Suficiente, desconecten el sistema! En ese instante uno de los guardias que lo seguía irrumpió en la oficina principal del establecimiento, el gerente se asustó tanto que salió a toda velocidad del cuarto, mientras el guardia, al no saber cómo funcionaba la máquina de control del lugar, encajó su lanza de tal manera que la destruyó. Al instante, todos los videojuegos y luces se comenzaron a apagar, expulsando a todos los cubos de las salas, incluyendo a Fleece y a su acompañante. Pero logran esconderse entre los pasillos oscuros. Maxwell: - A través de un megáfono - ¡Entréguese y posiblemente les demos una celda más cómoda! ¿No les gusta mi propuesta? ¿No? ¡Escucha maldito infectado, llevo dos días enteros persiguiendote, tuvimos que desactivar el sistema de teletransporte por todo el día, tuvimos que reparar los daños que hiciste en la villa y no he dormido desde ayer! ¡Y si no te entrego ahora entonces habrá muchas razones por las que me suspenderán! ¡Sal ya!- exclama mientras revisa una tableta que muestra la ubicación de Fleece en el establecimiento - ¡De todos modos no tienen a donde ir! Mr. C: - susurrandole a Fleece - Olvidaron mencionarle que en este planeta son unos dementes, ah… Espera ¿Que tienes en la espalda? - toma el dardo y logra quitárselo - Fleece: ¡Auch! ¿Que ser eso? Mr. C: Es un rastreador ¡Ellos conocen nuestra ubicación! Y en cualquier momento pueden atraparnos. El puente de cerrará en unas cuantas horas ¡No puedo ir a prisión! ~ G2: Señor, ya avisamos a los superiores, vendrán en unos pocos minutos. Maxwell: ¡Bien! Ya quiero acabar con esta locura de una buena vez - en su tablet se empiezan a escuchar repetidos beeps - ¿Que? ¿Aún siguen moviéndose? ~ Mr C: Cordero ¿Tienes alguna idea para sacarnos de esto? Fleece: BEEEH, yo ver luz brillosa por esa jaula pequeña. Mr. C: No es una jaula, es una rejilla de la ventilación. Un minuto ¡Eso es! Ambos se acercan a la rejilla que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros la cual mostraba la luz del exterior. Mr. C: Podremos salir por aquí. Fleece: Pero muy pequeño este espacio ser. Necesitar herramienta cosa. Mr. C: No es necesario herramienta alguna, mi sombrero tiene la anchura adecuada para caber por las rejillas. Fleece: No tener sentido. Mr. C: ¿A caso no lo recuerdas? - Fleece se mantiene en silencio absoluto - ¿No? Ah, solo entra. Mr. C se quita su sombrero y se lo pone a Fleece, y apretándolo con fuerza logra meterlo en él. Sorpresivamente Fleece ahora se encuentra en una elegante sala cilíndrica muy ancha de sillones de piel de color rojo, muebles de madera con detalles de oro, una alfombra igualmente de color rojo que cubría todo el piso, tapicería de un color rojo más oscuro y lámparas hechas de oro que se ubicaban a los laterales de la sala. Mr. C: Bueno, ahora imagina algo en lo que te puedas transformar Mr… - susurrando - piensa, piensa, serpiente… ratón… ¡Si, ratón! La forma física de Mr. C se deforma radicalmente, pasando por un estado de masa verde y finalmente tomando la forma de un pequeño ratoncito. Toma su sombrero con su boca y comienza a caminar por el ducto de ventilación hasta el otro lado. ~ Maxwell: ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE TRASPASARON LA PARED?! Se oye el sonido de los propulsores de los aero-bots afuera del arcade. G3: ¿Que es ese ruido? Las Fuerzas Especiales ya llegaron, ágilmente entran por cada una de las puertas del establecimiento, rompen y abren las ventanas para entrar, y hasta utilizan el drenaje para infiltrarse. Maxwell: ¡¡¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, NO AHORA!!! ¡NO, NO, NO, NOOO! ~ Mientras tanto, bajo un árbol alejado del arcade, Mr. C quién al parecer ya ha recobrado su forma normal, sacude su sombrero sacando a Fleece. Fleece: ¡BEEEH! Viaje muy agitado, marearme, necesitar limpiar ahí. Mr. C: ¡Ah! Perfecto… - exclama en tono sarcástico - ¿Tienes todavía el dardo? Fleece: ¿Coso brillante? Aquí estar - le entrega el dardo - Mr. C: - Toma un pájaro que estaba en una rama del árbol y ata el dardo a su pata, dejándolo volar - Un problema menos del que preocuparnos. Fleece se va alejando de Mr. C pero lo detiene la misma cuerda que sigue conectada a él. Mr. C: ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? Fleece: ¡Oh! Olvidarme, necesitar presentarte amigos. Mr. C: ¿A-amigos? ¡No hay tiempo, necesito llevarte a la plataforma, quedan menos de una hora para llegar! Fleece: … ¡Ok! - exclama en tono alegre - Apresurados, ambos llegaron a un teletransportador cercano, Mr. C teclea unas coordenadas y activa la máquina. En cuestión de segundos son llevados a la costa de la playa Konga, donde Mr. C se dirige a un montón de hojas y algas sospechosamente puestas sobre la arena, quitando las y desenterrando una especie de plataforma metálica de aspecto futurista que en el frente tiene una pequeña pantalla con barras indicando el tiempo restante, al parecer no es mucho lo que queda para que la máquina se desactive. Mr. C: ¡Tenemos tiempo de sobra! Vamos, tenemos que irnos. Fleece: … Mr. C: ¡¿Que esperas?! Fleece: ¿Donde ir? Mr. C: ¿Acaso no te dije? Tenemos que volver al cuartel, te están esperando. Fleece: ¿Cuar-tel? Mr. C: … ¿Sabes acaso una palabra de lo que te digo? ¿Estás bien? Fleece: Amigos decir yo estar loco, pero yo mi decir que estar bien. Mr. C: Esto explica varias cosas... Ah, bueno, no me especificaron como te trajera, vamos, sube a la plataforma. Fleece: Ehm… ¡Ok! - dice en tono alegre - Mr. C presiona algunos botones en la plataforma y muestra un tablero holográfico. Mr. C: Bueno, misión cumplida, hora de salir de este miserable planeta. Ahora ya sé por que lo tienen en la lista de “Próximos a infestar”. No puedo esperar a tener ese collar abrazando mi cuello - la máquina está a punto de teletransportarlos - Fleece: ¡¿Ir-nos de planeta?! - se baja rápido de la plataforma - Mr. C: ¡¿Que?! ¡Ya súbete de vuelta! Fleece: Yo no querer irme, mi amigos yo no dejar ir. Mr. C: ¡¿Puedes hablar bien, por favor?! ¡No me importan tus amigos, la organización te quiere ver ahora allá! Fleece: Mi no querer ir, amigos yo buscar - se quita el dispositivo de la cuerda y se va rápidamente - Mr. C: ¡No! ¡Espera, vuelve! Fleece va tan rápido que Mr. C no puede alcanzarlo, además de que el dichoso enlace que menciona está a punto de cerrarse. Mr. C: Mi collar de esmeraldas… - dice en un tono más triste - De repente un treelk palmera se sube a la plataforma y se queda dormido. Mr. C: ¡Hey, bájate de ahí! - exclama en un tono furioso, y empuja al treelk de la plataforma - El treelk cae a la arena y comienza a llorar, los demás treelks que estaban cerca se dan cuenta. Mr. C: ¡¿Y ustedes que miran?! Esto va a doler… Hubo una gran reunión en el dichoso cuartel, todos los empleados de la Organización y los agentes disponibles estaban presentes, también otros invitados que no lo eran. Ansiosos por la llegada del agente Mr. C y el personaje más importante y la razón del evento, “El Cordero”. Establecieron la plataforma de destino justo en frente del salón del evento, para que todos los vieran llegar. La plataforma se activó, un rayo de luz blanca salió de esta, mostrando la sombra de solo una figura… esperen ¿solo una? La figura era de Mr. C en su forma humanoide, quién al parecer estaba muy mal herido y apenas podía estar de pie. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, esperaban que llegara con el Cordero, pero no fue así. Tan solo Mr. C, como pudo, caminó haciéndose paso entre la gente, hasta llegar a la gran puerta del salón, donde se dejó caer al suelo. Sofía: Ahora paga - muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras muestra su mano para tomar el dinero que había apostado con Óscar - Este último saca de sus bolsillos 200 dólares mientras muestra una cara de seriedad, y los pone en la mano de ella. Óscar: No entiendo porque hacen este tipo de eventos ¿En serio es tan importante este tipo? Sofía: Dan comida gratis, aprecia eso. Velis: - quien grita desde entre todo el publico - ¡SIGUE DESEANDO MI COLLAR MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Categoría:GDSM: Lamb Edition Categoría:Usuario:FleeceTheLamb